


With Reverence

by nemycchi



Series: The Avatar of Pride's Property [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Demons, Devildom, F/M, Humans, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Romance, Smut, Stockings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemycchi/pseuds/nemycchi
Summary: “Nemesis--” He pressed his lips against her forehead, “Deep in me, I’ve always known that you wanted to do this. So I’ll kiss you. And I’ll do it more than once.” The demon’s other hand crept towards her face, cradling and tilting it towards him, “Let me kiss you over and over again, as much as I’d like. Spend your last night in Devildom here with me—all night long, until the break of dawn—I’m not letting anyone else have you now."“You’re mine.” And with that, Lucifer finally broke and kissed her passionately.---☆☆---The events behind Lucifer's closed door, a night before Nemesis is due to leave Devildom.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Avatar of Pride's Property [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673833
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	With Reverence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! As promised, here is the smut part of what happened inside Lucifer's quarters in Surrender Yourself. I kind of lost my muse while writing it so it took me quite a while. It was fun to write smut once more though I must admit, I already forgot how this goes so forgive me if it's not up to your standards! I did try my best though. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments. Tell me what you think~

_It's not enough. I need more._

Lucifer knew this would happen. There has always been a palpable chemistry between him and Nemesis. It was evident if one is to look closely for the signs. Now that the fire started though, there is no way to not get burnt.

He didn't know where to put his hands. They traveled from her waist, to the small of her back, up to the back of her neck—angling her head to access her lips better. He wanted to touch. Touch every part of her that he could reach.

_I want her all to myself._

He felt more than heard her moan as their kiss grew more fervent—even more sensual. His tongue entangled hers in a scorching hot dance and all she could do was take it all. Take everything that he gives. Her hand raised and gripped his shoulder hard as her back started to slide down the door, knees seemingly weak.

For a quick while, he moved away—allowing his human to breathe, and it was almost comical that despite the loss of balance and breath, she had the instinct to move towards him with a whine—as if disappointed that he had to break their connection. Lucifer licked his lips—it was unfair how the sound resonated within him, coaxing the fire inside his body to spread even more. 

He adjusted himself and put an arm around her shoulders and another behind her knees. With one swift motion, he lifted her up bridal-style and made his way to his large bed. He placed her gently on top of the pristine covers and he watched, amused, as she almost curled up—as if embarrassed.

_No, we can’t have that now, can we?_

“Yes, my dear Nemesis. We ARE doing this.” the Avatar of Pride said—to answer the unspoken question behind her eyes, all the while pulling off his gloves and placing it atop his bedside table. 

With his wings now folded behind him, he knelt on the bed—with the human between his thighs. He leaned down, setting his hands on the covers on both sides of her head—effectively caging her in his warmth.

_Really, I could get used to this sight._

There she is, looking nothing but debauched—even though they were just getting started. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused, her lips parted—swollen red with kisses, her cheeks flushed with color. She made quite the picture that shot up straight into his core. Yet even with the fire burning hotter, his lips descended on hers again but gently and with a softness that was uncharacteristic of him, surprising himself—maybe even the girl beneath him.

Though even that has its limit. It simply wasn’t enough. There is too much space between them. He needed to get closer.

With this, he shifted one of his arms—opting for his elbow to support his weight, while the other hand went on its mission to explore the entirety of her. She was _so soft_. Too soft, and he loved it. His bare hand caressed the tender column of her neck before moving _down, down, down_ to the human’s uniform-clad chest. Even with layers separating their skin, he could feel her delicious heat and the fast thumping of her heart beneath his fingers.

It was at this moment that the human seemed to come back to her senses as she broke their kiss and placed her hand against his cheek—cradling it.

“Lucifer, I---” she spoke, quite breathless, “ _more._ ”

In response, he dove down to the skin of her neck—pressing wet kisses that got her moaning out his name. He smirked against her skin. 

_Let’s see how you’ll like this._

With a snap of his fingers, the RAD blazer covering her, along with her undershirt, disappeared into thin air. Never to disappoint, she gasped—quite the reaction he was expecting.

“Y-you… How?”  
“How else do you think we change into our demon forms easily, hmm?” he retorted, now moving away so he could fully take in the wonderful figure laid out beneath him.

His fingers ran down from her shoulders to her waist, caressing the expanse of softness now exposed for his eyes only. All his fantasies didn’t prepare him for this moment—when she’s finally there with him, wearing nothing but a white lace bra, her skirt and stockings. She lay there, breathing ragged—looking at him as if he holds her world.

He watched as she raised her hand towards him and grabbed the lapels of his feather-patterned cloak. She gave it a small tug.

“I… I want..” She murmured.  
“You want what?”  
“Please, I---”

Lucifer chuckled as the human arched her back while one of her hands crawled up and gripped the back of his head with force behind them—urging him to come _closer_. In response, he nosed her collarbone before giving it a long lick—his warm tongue surely firing her up more if her louder moans were any indication.

Nemesis' grip on his dark strands tightened and he felt her guide his head further down—on the valley of her breasts. He looked up at her and saw her onyx eyes staring right at him—with a request. Not breaking eye contact, he raised a hand, slipped a finger beneath the middle of her bra—allowing his sharp nail to catch on the fabric to lift it up, _raising, raising, raising_ it.

_SNAP._

White lace fluttered down her sides as her heaving breasts became fully exposed to him now. Lucifer pressed his thumb on the hardened rosy bud, puckered and waiting to just be _sucked._

_And so that's what he did._

"F-fuck, Lu."

He heard her curse under her breath as he took one of her nipples inside his mouth and sucked. Not wanting to leave her other half lonely, he cupped it with his palm and fondled it. All the while, all the human could do was moan unintelligible sounds and allow her legs to twitch from the pleasure he knew he was giving her. He swirled his tongue around the nipple and lightly bit it, eliciting a desperate keen from Nemesis.

Taking his time by giving soft little nibbles along the way, his mouth traversed to the other neglected bud to give it the same attention that he had showered the other. With a firmer swipe of his tongue, the human beneath him was once again screaming out his name.

_By gods, who knew she could be this loud?_

Lucifer hummed the moment he released the abused nipple from his mouth. He surveyed his work.

_Not bad, huh?_

All along her cleavage were small red marks—likely from the bites he gave earlier. The skin around her buds were angry red from suction and he loved how it looked on her. This way, he knew that he had staked his claim well. Still though, this will not suffice for long.

He doesn't just _want_ to have all of her after all-- he _needs_ her to be his. _Completely._

The Avatar of Pride didn't wait any longer as he once again dove back to attack her waiting lips with his eager ones. He felt her hands come back again to his coat and her nimble fingers trace the buttons snapping his clothing into place.

Angling his head for better access, he smirked against her lips as she _finally, finally,_ managed to push one button through the hole. Breaking their kiss, he tilted her head to his face with his forefinger.

"Quite eager, aren't we?" He teased.  
"Like you're one to talk." She half-murmured—fingers still doing their assigned work.

He allowed her to do as she please until she was down to his black shirt. She undid the last button and he closed his eyes at the warmth of her palms against his bare chest when she slid her hands on his shoulders to help him shrug off the offending material away.

As they drop somewhere, he heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Y-you're so beautiful."

Sure, he knew he wasn't as built as his brother Beelzebub but he also knew that he is by no means someone you can just shrug off. Being the Avatar of Pride—he knows exactly what to do to maintain his image at best, keeping up in shape being one under the physical aspects. He almost preened at the compliment but before he could retort back, he found the humans' arms circling around his neck and felt her legs rest beside his.

Wasting no more time than he already had, he allowed his hand to travel down—stopping once it reached its destination. His hand went up under her skirt and flicked it upwards—showing the stocking-covered panties beneath. 

_Still white, huh?_

His nails pinched the thin fabric of her black stockings before pulling it up—only to release it and let it snap back against her.

"Ah-- Lu--" she seemed to complain.  
"What is it, Nemesis? What do you want?" He asked, clearly asking her to let loose what she wanted to say.

Unable to wait more, she took his hand in her own and guided it so that it would cup against her womanhood.

"I--- please, be gentle."

Of course, Lucifer had always known that she is a virgin. After all, with a soul as pure as hers, one would know exactly that she hasn’t succumbed to what most people in her realm call the "Seven Deadly Sins". Seeing that lust was among them, his assumption was reasonable.

"Don't worry, I will-- _my love._ "

Maybe it was already an instinct inside him that knew he should be gentle. It would explain the reason why he made it this far along despite his head being almost clouded with lust and despair for her depart—

_Though that’s not something to talk about for now._

Shifting his focus back to her, he eyed her lower region. Her creamy skin was still deliciously covered by that sheer black stockings that she always favors over socks. He can’t blame her—after all, her thighs look incredibly delicious under the thin fabric.

He traced patterns over her undergarment, watching her squirm beneath him as he purposely avoided that place where she wanted him the most.

Oh, how he wanted to make her _cry._

But that simply won’t do for now. He wanted to please her—to make her first time comfortable and nice. Maybe they could explore something darker next time—then he would be able to unleash all the pent-up desire she didn’t know he kept bottled up inside.

He heard her sigh deeply as the fabric of her stockings get caught on his red nail. He curled his finger and pulled just right—ripping and creating a tear right on her crotch. Now with an access, he slipped a finger inside and traced the noticeably wet patch on her demure panties.

“Aren’t you just positively _soaking_?” He drawled, making his point clear by pressing his finger harder on the damp fabric.

She released a choked-up sob as her back arched from the bed. He knew she felt the dip of his finger right on her hole.

“Ah—ah, Lu. More. Please.”

Not one to disappoint, Lucifer pulled her panties to the side to trace her sopping slit directly. He felt her thighs clench and move—as if to close them despite him being between them but he was fast. He pinned one of her thighs on the bed with his other hand as he kept tracing her sodden folds.

Finding what he was looking for, he suddenly flicked her bundle of nerves back and forth, watching as her hips buck against his hand. Her mouth opened as a silent cry of pleasure seemed to erupt from within her.

“Lucifer--- please!”  
“What is it, my love?” He asked, leaning down and pressing down on her clit harder and with more vigor.  
“I-inside---”

At her request, he plunged his finger deep inside her. Nemesis clutched at his arms as she continued bucking her hips—mindlessly seeking out her pleasure. He met her halfway, peppering her face with kisses as sweat started to break out of her skin in her effort to chase that mind-numbing pleasure. He observed, clearly enamored and absolutely amused, when she threw her head back, her cries of _‘ah, ah, ah’_ adapting a higher pitch and her grip on him growing tighter and tighter.

Aiding her, Lucifer pressed another finger and pushed it inside. His thumb sought out and stroked her engorged clit in circular motions, adding more intensity to her high. Her body suddenly stiffened and her voice was no more as he felt her walls clamp down on his digits as he made a final push before a gush of wetness slicked her insides even more. The demon knew that at that moment, his human found what she was seeking.

In just a while, she fell back down the bed, relaxed. Her hands lost their strength—falling down her sides.

“Look at me, Nemesis.” He ordered, as he pulled out his fingers from her.

Despite looking bone-tired and wrecked, she seemed to find the energy to obey him as her eyes found his. He locked their gazes as he brought his wet fingers to his mouth and obscenely licked her essence coating them. It seemed impossible to be even redder but the human somehow managed the feat.

He hummed—savoring her taste, eyes still pinning hers.

“I hope you know that this is definitely not the end.”

As if hit by the sudden realization, Nemesis sat up and cupped his face.

“I—Lucifer! I want to… return the favor.” She said before guiding him to sit down properly.

The Avatar of Pride watched as her hands traveled to the front of his trousers, unzipping it. The human had the audacity to play coy as she bit her lip, looking back up at him as if to ask for permission. He relaxed back and challenged her with his crimson-tinged eyes. He almost laughed out loud when she let out an indignant huff before pulling down his pants along with his undergarment.

He sighed at the feeling of being freed from the tight confines of his black boxers but he did not have any time to marvel on it when he felt her soft and small hand close around his erect cock. He bit back a groan when she tightened her grip and started to move her hand in an up and down motion.

“Is… is this fine?”  
“You’re doing _fantastic_ , my love.” He assured her, hand reaching up behind her head to push her towards his as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

He panted out, his hot breath fanning against her brows when she gave a particularly good jerk, the softness of her hand catching the head of his cock just right. 

“Lu, you feel amazing.” She whimpered, her strokes becoming faster.

_This human! If she feels amazing doing this to him, what does she think he’s feeling right now?_

“Nemesis, _ah_ , you’re mine.” He gasped, breath hitching as his other hand wrapped around hers to guide her as she pumped his cock.

Quickly getting lost in pleasure, he closed his eyes—not noticing her sliding down and kneeling on all fours, with her elbows supporting her upper weight. His breathing started to hitch and become labored the more they continue stroking his shaft together.

_Human, you do not know how long I’ve imagined us like this._

Suddenly, his eyes flashed open when he felt warm wetness glide across the head of his cock. He glanced down and saw her tentatively licking his weeping tip, all the while still continuously moving her hand up and down his shaft with him. Like the tease that she is, her tongue swirled around the head, tasting the beads of precum leaking from the slit.

Lucifer let out a shaky breath. _Fuck, he could feel the intensity of this moment not only on his cock but at the base of his wings and his horns._

Seeming to gain confidence after seeing his reaction, she pushed his hand away and guided it with her other to grasp the back of her head, which he immediately did. His fingers grabbed a fistful of her hair. He softly groaned when she took him slowly in her hot mouth, using her tongue to lick his cock occasionally, as he slid in inch by inch. She hummed and he almost shuddered at the vibration that it caused. 

His eyes closed once more when she started to bob her head up and down, her hand stroking the part that she could not take in yet. He threw his head back, leaning on one hand—using it as a support to keep his body upright as she serviced him.

Her tongue found that sensitive spot underneath the head of his cock and she traced it with the tip of her wet appendage and Lucifer could not do anything about it but finally moan audibly and buck his hips against her mouth, cock slipping inside her deeper.

She choked and gagged, releasing his cock from her mouth with an audible _‘pop’_. He once again looked at her, watching her lick her wet lips, her eyes apologetic.

“Sorry—too much.”

There was something in the way she said it that undid him.

_Fuck, he just couldn’t wait anymore._

With newfound strength, he grabbed her upwards and laid her down the bed. He kissed her again in her mouth, hard and demanding as he kicked his pants out of the way. The human did her best to reciprocate but found that he easily dominated her.

He ripped her skirt off, eliciting a yelp from her—breaking their kiss. Lucifer flung the fabric somewhere before pulling her thighs and placing it flush around his hips. With one hand, he tore a larger hole on her black stockings before completely disintegrating her underwear by his power alone, further exposing her.

He licked his lips—his wings spreading out in excitement at the sight she made. He held the base of his cock and pressed the tip against her entrance. He hadn’t entered her yet but her pulsing, wet heat already felt heavenly against his. He leaned down on her, his lips just a breath away from the shell of her ear.

“Remember this, Nemesis. From here on---” He paused when he felt her arms wound around his neck. “You’re mine. And _mine alone_.”

With that, he pushed inside her depths. Lucifer groaned as the human steadied herself by tightening her hold around him. He peppered her face with soft kisses, not moving his hips to give her ample time to get used to the feeling of his cock buried in her. He caressed her sides, anything to keep her mind out of the pain she could be feeling right now. He closed his eyes, nosing the column of her neck.

The demon then felt her hand weave through his hair, softly scratching at the base of his horns making him flush and all the more aroused. He panted out, pathetically.

“Lu, I—I’m fine.” She whispered, breathlessly.

At her assurance, Lucifer slowly eased out of her slick folds until only the tip remained sheathed inside her. He heard her gasp when he swiftly thrust back inside. He pressed a gentle kiss upon her lips as he repeated the motion.

_In and out. In and out._

The Avatar of Pride worked himself in the human’s lithe body—her back arching from the soft covers beneath her as she moaned and moaned for more. His breathing started to grow erratic as she started rocking back against him, meeting his thrusts—their hips making obscene wet noises as his cock continuously pushed deep inside her. Her hands fell from his head, weakly gripping the gray sheets of her partner’s bed.

The two of them continued like that—seeking out their carnal desires, _kiss after kiss, thrust after thrust_. Soon enough, Lucifer felt her walls start to clamp around his cock as her cries grew louder.

“L-lu! I—I’m _cumming_!”

The demon pounded harder, hitting that sweet spot inside her that made her lose control even more. He felt her thighs tighten around his hips as her orgasm hit her full force. Lucifer dropped his head against her shoulder, hips plowing even faster as he sought out his own release. Soon enough, he felt his oncoming release drawing close. He felt the tingling feeling settle at the base of his horns and wings, in the marking on his forehead, at the tip of his fingers and toes—even inside his mouth right by his blunt fangs. 

So to sate his desire, he bit on her collarbone, probably breaking skin.

And it was then that finally, he snapped—releasing his cum deep inside her body.

As he removed his mouth from her skin after his high, he licked the drops of blood that swelled from it. He heard her sharp intake of breath when he then next pulled out of her wet heat. He watched as their mixed essence trickle out of her hole and he groaned out loud as once again, he felt the stirring of that undeniable desire burning under his skin. _That’s right. He had been patient and gentle—the very opposite of his nature_. His wings flapped noisily when he then noticed her shifting away, snuggling the covers of his bed.

_Oh no, she can’t be thinking that they’re done already, right?_

Lucifer smirked, his eyes glowing downright crimson.

“What are you doing? Didn’t I tell you that we’ll be at it all night long?”

He observed as she stiffened before opening her eyes fully—addressing him with her onyx eyes, as if asking if he’s serious. In response, he chuckled—deep and absolutely dripping with desire, before grabbing her calf and pulling her back to him.

“Rise up, _my love. We’re far from being done_.”

\---☆☆---

Lucifer emerged from his bedroom, looking absolutely sated. As per usual, he donned his pristine black and red suit, sans his coat, with pride—walking towards the dining hall. Even before he entered, he could hear the usual shouting and hollering of his brothers behind the double doors. Determined not to let this usual morning debacle ruin his mood, he opened the doors and strode inside.

As soon as he stepped foot in the dining area, every single one of the brothers present then quieted down and found something to look at—anything aside from him. Judging from their flushed expressions, he suddenly knew exactly why they are acting like this.

Picking up a tray and filling it with light food, he addressed them all.

“Well, aren’t you all _behaved_ today?” He smugly remarked, almost smirking when he saw how Mammon clenched his fist on top of the table.  
“My, my! Who knew Nemy could _moan_ that loud? What did you even do, Lucifer?” A playful voice regarded.

The Avatar of Pride turned around, seeing his brother Asmodeus leaning against the doorway, eyes twinkling with mirth.

“Even I was surprised, truly. But of course, it was not only her voice that surprised me. _Oh, there were so many things I found out_.” He replied, flashing all of them a rare smile, dripping with arrogance.

After collecting his lover’s breakfast for the day, he left the area—leaving the brothers with their mouths agape at what he just implied.

Once back in his room, he placed the tray on his bedside table before sitting down on his bed, beside the sleeping human swaddled in his blankets. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on her forehead, smoothing out some stray hair from her face.

“Wake up, my love.” He whispered.

He watched her eyes flutter open. For a moment, she just stared back at him, not doing anything—eliciting a chuckle out of the usually stoic demon. At the sound, her eyes cleared a little and she sat down slowly.

The blanket covering her fell from her body and revealed her once flawless skin lined with a plethora of hickeys, some of them even having a purplish hue by the edges—evident of just how roughly they were made. Lucifer’s eyes traveled to her wrists, still with faint red marks around them—product of being tied on his bed posts a few hours ago as he made true to his promise of having her until dawn. She sat there, looking debauched and thoroughly _done_ —with one of his black button-up shirts draped on her frame, sleeves folded halfway and buttons done incompletely.

All in all, Lucifer thinks she looks absolutely beautiful like this.

_So beautiful and so mine._

He kissed her fully on her lips before pressing their foreheads together.

“Breakfast, my love?”  
“Hmm, sounds good.” She murmured—perhaps still a little bit dazed and out of it.

As she ate her fill, Lucifer couldn’t help but remember their night together. She was so soft and pure—everything that he was not, making him wonder exactly how she fell for him. She accepted everything that he gave—even in his demonic lust-crazed state, she just took everything to the point that when they were done, she couldn’t even stand up on her own two legs—needing his assistance to get to the bathroom to clean up. Of course, he took care of her, bathed her and replaced the sex-stained sheets. It was all he could do to give back. And yet as he settled her on his bed, with the clock reading that it is indeed morning, she still had the ounce of energy to kiss him once again and thank him for this experience.

It was then that he knew that he would truly do _everything_ for her. If he had to suffer through the same hurtful experiences that he went through after his fall from grace, if for her sake, then he would gladly do so.

And he will start _now. By keeping her right by his side._

“My love, I have a question I want you to answer truthfully.”

She raised a hand to gesture _‘wait’_ , downing her cup of coffee and placing it back on the tray, before addressing him by raising her eyebrow.

“Would you be amenable to stay here in Devildom if you were given more time?” He asked.

Well, there’s that. No matter how much he wanted to keep Nemesis from leaving, the decision still lies with her. And when she tilted her head, confused as to why the demon was asking her, he felt his heart drop.

“Are you really asking me tha---?”  
“I see, I see. No need to elaborate.”

He looked away, not wanting her to see the hurt reflected in his eyes, his pride wounded, at her clear rejection. He stood up but before he could move away, he felt her hand tug at his clenched ones. He glanced back at her, and he couldn’t help but wince at the way her eyebrows furrowed and her lips upturned in a pitiful smile.

“Lu, you assume too much. You didn’t even let me finish. Come on, did you really think I’m letting you go after last night?”

The Avatar of Pride turned back at her, clearly surprised.

“You mean to say---”  
“Yes. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Minding the tray on the bed, he leaned down, cupped her face with a gloved hand and pressed a gentle and sweet kiss on her lips. Upon breaking it, he looked at her straight into her twinkling eyes, his crimson ones showing reverence and utter devotion.

_Well, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to ask Diavolo for one last favor._


End file.
